


[HEVN ORIGINS] A God By Any Other Name Is Still A God?

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN (The Multifandom Mafia AU+Powers AU No One Asked For) [2]
Category: B.A.P, GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Because I couldn't be bothered with doing a chart for everyone, ChanLix Owns My Heart, GENDERBENDING IS IN HERE, Genderbending, Gotta add more ChanLix fics, I Think I Mention Karam in Here GUESS WHERE, I love me some VerKwan, I think I have a problem, IF YALL DONT LIKE THAT BACK OUT, Multi, SeokSoo, Seungkwan and Seokmin are TWINS, Soonhoon - Freeform, THIS IS A MASSIVE AU OKAY, There should be more SeokSoo fics, This Is The Main Reason Why I Wrote This, To The SoonHoonists who are going read this: IM SORRY, banghim, idk what to tag, this is a bit confusing, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Im Jihyun and Bang Junchan were arranged to be married by their parents. Fortunately, they met each other long before they had to be formally introduced to each other.Fast forward to 2018, Jihyun and Chan are boyfriends. Boyfriends/Arranged fiances, really. But somehow, something's off with their family.Talks of soulmates and having the perfect bond, Jihyun and Chan wonder if there's more hidden underneath the top executives of HEVN and the ones they call family?





	1. In which Felix has a question no one seems to answer

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at the summary. This is unbeta-ed (because I am that confident, LMAO JK END ME).  
> Updates will be spontaneous at best and every once in a blue moon, at worst.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix asks a question.  
> No one answers him directly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get it.

Felix stared as Chan dipped another fry into the milkshake they decided to share on a whim.

"You know," Felix's wondering tone managed to distract Chan from the milkshake covered fry, "I've always wondered how our parents managed to know each other."

Chan raised one dark brow and Felix looked affronted.

"I meant despite the convoluted way of Uncle Youngjae being close friends with both your mum and dad. It's just weird."

Chan shrugged, "Well, I'll thank that weirdness whenever."

At this, Chan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and making his fellow Aussie-born (boy)friend blush.

"Who's the greasy one here?"

Felix' deep offended voice made the elder laugh.

"'m sorry, babe. You're sometimes too good not to be teased."

Felix huffed at this. Then proceeded to flick Chan's forehead, "You're lucky I like you, Bang Junchan."

"Right back at cha, Im Jihyun."

If Felix didn't look like he'd hurl the sundae he had finished, he'd definitely would hurl it now on Chan's face after the greasy wink he delivered.

"How do you even manage to be this greasy? We're eating potatoes submerged and cooked in oil."

Chan merely replied with a, "only for you, Jihyunnie."

Felix thinks that stealing Chan's milkshake covered fry served enough as retaliation.

* * *

"Hyung? How did mom and dad even know Auntie Himchan and Uncle Yongguk?"

Im Jisoo turned at the question of his youngest brother, "What do you mean?"

Felix flapped his hand in a "you know" gesture and Jisoo laughed.

"If you must know Aunt Himchan and mom knew each other because of your Uncle Youngjae-"

"I know that. I meant how'd they decide that "maybe our sons might be a good match for each other" agreement would end up really good and that they'd become that close to even decide that?"

And to this, Jisoo sat himself beside his lounging brother. Grabbing Felix' long legs off one side of the couch, he situated himself on the recently vacated spot and dragged his brother's feet to rest on his lap.

"Why are you curious about it, Jihyun?"

Felix shrugged, enjoying the absent minded way his oldest brother massaged his sore feet from staying way too long on them at the office.

"Dunno. Curious? I mean it's just..." at this, Felix flapped his hand again, seemingly clueless as to how to word what he wanted to say, "I don't see Aunt Himchan and mom getting along all that well?"

Jisoo snorted, "You'd be surprised, honestly."

Felix yawned and Jisoo continued massaging his brother's feet 'til he could hear the small soft snuffling that signaled his youngest brother had fallen asleep.

Quietly, Jisoo carefully took a picture of the sleeping baby and sent a picture to Junhong.

 

**[jun(zzz)elo]**

**shinisoo sent a photo**

**shinisoo: j** **unhongie, look at your future brother-in-law. isn't he adorable?**

 

His phone vibrated not long after with Junhong's reply making him snort inelegantly.

 

**[jun(zzz)elo]**

**zelololo: i think chan just choked on the miso soup mom made**

* * *

Jisoo tapped his pen on the mahogany desk his father gifted him when he had been promoted to being Im Industries American branch supervisor. Staring at the dazed executive, Seokmin lightly flicked his nose.

"Minnie!"

Seokmin chuckled and bent down to kiss the crinkling organ.

"I'm sorry, Jisoo, you looked like you were somewhere outside Earth."

Jisoo squinted, mock annoyed at what his husband had said, "You could never even let me be distracted."

"Nope," was Seokmin's reply emphasizing on the "p".

Jisoo hummed and sighed then continued tapping his pen.

Seokmin laughed and gently stopped the unconscious tapping of his husband's pen, "Oi, oi. None of that. I just brought you back."

Jisoo smiled and held the hand resting atop his restless one.

"What's on your mind?"

"I dunno if I'm just being paranoid and what not, but Jihyun did ask how our parents and Chan's parents knew each other enough to arrange a sort of pact with each other."

Seokmin nodded sagely and decided to hop up to the (antique) desk, slightly disturbing some of the documents Jisoo was supposed to concentrate on.

"Considering it was because of me that they decided to go through with that pact, I think you'd have every right to be paranoid... just a bit."

Jisoo laughed at this, his husband's lackadaisical attitude towards anyone in their family knowing what they were was called for. Then again, Felix doesn't know.

"You can't read minds."

Seokmin shrugged, "I could ask Sixun hyung to tell me what doubts Felix has and we could go from there?"

Jisoo rolled his eyes.

"That's violating my littlest brother's privacy."

Seokmin grinned.

"Worth a shot."

Jisoo slapped his thigh, causing Seokmin to dramatically hold onto his thigh and stare in mock betrayal at him.

Laughing at his husband's antics always made Jisoo feel lighter. No wonder Seokmin always does silly things to make him smile and laugh any chance he could get.

Sobering up but still smiling, Jisoo sighed loudly.

"I'm just kinda scared, I guess?"

Sighing, Seokmin slid down and grabbed Jisoo's chair. Spinning said chair to face him, he knelt down in front of Jisoo and held onto his hands.

"Jihyun loves all of you. You know that, Shua," Jisoo smiled and squeezed their joined hands, smile widening when the squeeze was returned.

"I know that."

A bit of quiet hummed through the office. The married couple enjoyed the love filled silence for a couple of moments

"Besides," Seokmin said, sotto voice, "he loves Yugyeom despite some of his questionable actions, most of the time."

"Seokmin!"

Laughing at his husband's scandalized voice, Seokmin kissed both of Jisoo's knuckles.

"If Felix figures it out or your parents decided to tell him, he'll still love you all the same. Okay?"

Jisoo smiled and sighed. "Okay."

* * *

"Alpha?"

Jinyoung's soft voice made Jaebum turn around. Jinyoung smiled, his natural form glowing after his nightly shower.

"Jinyoung ah," Jaebum smiled back, letting Jinyoung climb onto his lap and kiss his forehead.

"You good?" Jaebum huffed, amused at his bondmate's worry. This earned him a soft hit on his shoulder.

"I'm serious."

Jinyoung had always been ethereal and every time Jaebum looked at him, natural form or not, he'd always fall in love again.

Jaebum kissed the tip of Jinyoung's nose, "I'm good. Better now that you're here and in this form."

With that last remark, Jaebum gently squeezed Jinyoung's waist, "Still so beautiful and all mine."

Jinyoung smirked and kissed Jaebum, "You're mine, too, Alpha."

Jaebum carried Jinyoung to their bed with the last coherent phrase he'd ever say before the night ends, "Now and always, my beautiful Omega."

* * *

"I can't believe you'd legitimately decide to mate in Jinyoung's natural form, to be honest," Yi-en's handsome face shaped into wry amusement and slight disapproval, offset only with the artificial light from his laptop on the other side of the screen.

Jaebum, affronted at what his friend (and adviser) said, replied, "We've always made love in his natural form, Yi-en. Why in the world would last night make a difference?"

Yi-en laughed and laughed, Jaebum nearly growled in playful annoyance but the camera panned to another face.

"Because you're in Korea and your youngest, Im Jihyun, does not know that the entire family including him and his boyfriend have supernatural powers and most of them have been living for whoever's currently up there knows how long. Not to mention, Jihyun knows that his mom's name is Yoo Youngji and not Jinyoung, Beta and Omega bondmate of Unit G7's Alpha leader, JB of Sanctuary. So... he might have seen the two of you canoodling in the breakfast nook of your two-story penthouse in Gangnam the next morning and would have immediately thought that his dad has been cheating on his mom with a male lookalike because he doesn't know that some of the family can change their gender at will, among other things..."

"Jia-er, don't you ever shut up?"

Jinyoung, now in her mortal form: Youngji, squinted at the computer screen.

"Nope. Not really, noona."

Youngji rolled her eyes.

"When Jihyun finds out, we'll make sure that he can process that information on his own terms," Jaebum stated, signing another document for Im Industries while at the same time reviewing the financial reports Jihyun had timidly passed to him.

Youngji huffed, "For all accounts, he's still a baby. You know that."

"Well, duh. He's, what? 18? That's a baby compared to your 10,000 years of existing, noona," Yi-en's dry reply only made Jaebum chuckle in amusement.

Youngji looked offended enough that the CEO of Im Industries had to reread the entire page of the financial statement to avoid laughing at his wife. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she narrowed her eyes at the video display of Yi-en's smug face.

"That's give or take. All I know is that I'm far older than the 2nd set of twins born to HEVN that is."

Jaebum snorted in amusement, "It's just a millenium's gap between the two of you, Youngji."

"Shut up. You're the same age as I am. Technically, Yi-en's older," was Youngji's affronted reply.

"Well, if we're going with technicalities. The two of you are far older than I am considering you both were born as gods already. I, on the other hand, had to be awakened. By the two of you, if you both recall."

Youngji looked at Jaebum, who had stopped signing and reading documents. Jaebum shrugged.

"He is somewhat right."

"...And now, we have Jia-er."

Jia-er's offended reply of, "why do you sound like I'm a big fat lot of trouble to you guys?!" was ignored.

Yi-en sighed and then turned his eyes to Jaebum, "I'll fax in the reports for both the American and Macau branches. The discrepancy Jihyun saw last month has been cleaned out and solved."

Jaebum raised his eyebrow then nodded.

"Good. We've got a joint video conference at 4 PM later. Don't be late, Yi-en."

Yi-en's handsome face turned indignant and the video call ended with Yi-en mumbling about tying Jia-er to a bedpost and leaving him there for the next couple of days.

"You do know it's because Jia-er's too nervous to join vid conferences that's why they always join late, right?"

Jaebum reached out to the hand Youngji had rested on his desk and patted it.

"I perfectly know, love."

Youngji rolled her eyes, "You and your pettiness."

Jaebum's feral grin only amused Youngji more.

"I'll be by again later for business proposals that the CEO needs to review."

And with that, the Vice President of Im Industries gave one last wave and a flying kiss before exiting the CEO's office.

"Love you!" Jaebum couldn't help but shout.

The door opened again and Youngji sent a wink, mouthing, "Love you, too," before shutting the door.

Jaebum went back to his actual work.

He loved his job(s).

* * *

"So what exactly is it that you do again?"

Felix sighed and looked at the mass of ebony black curls resting on the arm of his couch in his office.

"Chan, really?"

Said mass of black curls wavered and revealed Bang Junchan's grinning face.

"What? I was too distracted watching you animatedly talk about your job."

Felix snorted.

"Ugh, fine."

Chan immediately sat up, looking like the eager student finally paying attention to what his professor is lecturing.

Rolling his eyes, Felix began.

"As you know, I have a masters degree in business administration then I double majored in both Business Admin and Finance, Statistics and Economics so I have a degree for numbers," at this Chan nodded, "Good. So, that already clues you in as to what kind of job I do here."

"With numbers?"

Felix smiled, "Yup, with numbers. Basically, I deal with the financial side of Im Industries. I forgot to tell you this but I'm actually the Chief Finance Officer for Im Industries."

Chan blinked. Stunned and waiting for the punchline.

When no punchline came, he stared at Felix.

"You're serious."

"Yep."

"How does an 18 year old become a CFO for a huge company like Im Industries?"

""Cause he's a bloody economics and financial management genius who managed to double major a business degree and finance degree," Yugyeom's sudden quip made Chan turn to him.

"Yugyeom hyung."

"Hi, Jihyunnie. I got those financial statements you submitted for the Korean branch. Youngjae reviewed it and I did, too. Brilliant work, as always."

Felix blushed and received the documents.

"Wait, wait. Did you just-?"

Yugyeom turned to Chan, "What?"

"That's the Queen's English!" Chan pointed at him.

"What? I can't speak the Queen's English now?"

Chan's dumbfounded look appeared to have amused Yugyeom. Felix hits his older brother with the documents in his hand.

"He stayed in Oxford for many, many years."

"Don't make it sound like I'm an academic, Jihyunnie."

Felix looked at Yugyeom in slight disgust, "As if you aren't."

Chan looked at Yugyeom, "Oxford?"

"Yep," Yugyeom answered, dragging the last sound out.

Turning to Felix, he handed him a tablet and "I need you to sign here."

"What's this for?"

"Joint vid conference at 4 PM."

"Ugh."

"I know."

"I haven't gotten a proper rest ever since I came back."

Yugyeom shrugged, "CFO troubles, little brother. CFO troubles."

Scoffing, Felix signed on the tablet and handed it back to Yugyeom, saying, "As if being the head of Operations doesn't have its own troubles."

Yugyeom grinned, "Perks of the job, maknae."

Waving the tablet, Yugyeom exited the CFO's office.

"Chan is invited to the family dinner later. Don't forget!"

Felix grumbled and went back to work.

While Chan...well, Chan just stared at the door and at his, apparently, genius boyfriend then flopped onto the couch.

"Your family is weird."

The rustling of papers told Chan that Felix was probably looking over the financial statements he had compiled, reviewing them for the conference later.

"Well, you haven't met Youngjae hyung and Jisoo hyung."

Chan only huffed in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	2. In which Felix gets sidetracked with blackmail material for Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himchan and Youngji have tea.  
> Im Industries has their regular video conference and Minhyun would just like to sleep, thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made another chapter!  
> I actually wrote over 5.6k words for this fic and decided to post it thanks to my SoonHoonists GC over at Twitter.  
> Unbeta-ed, as is usual.

Jung Hyunhee, or Himchan as she is usually called, pointed out as Youngji sipped on the special red tea Himchan was renowned for. She sighed in contentment.

"Your tea tastes better and better the more I visit here."

Himchan, despite her snobbish looks, blushed, "Shut up. And you're avoiding the question."

Youngji exhaled and delicately put down the teacup. Then, looked at the elder. The Jungs, despite their mortal forms, still exude a presence that intimidates everyone. Even if her and Himchan's levels were the same, having the same titles don't really help. There's a huge gap between their powers, or so Youngji likes to think.

"I'd like to think that we're past this, Youngji ah."

Youngji looks up, startled by the acute observation. She chuckles then, "That's right. Nothing gets past you guys."

Himchan scoffs, "I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking, Youngji. Plus, that's an invasion of your privacy."

Youngji giggles and nods in assent. The Jungs maybe one of the most powerful gods to exist aside from the others but they respect the boundaries of others, mortal or otherwise.

"I'm sorry," Youngji offers a grin to Himchan, "I can't help it. Despite Youngjae being part of Matoki, it's hard not to be... intimidated, I guess."

Himchan hummed. It was perfectly understandable. Anyone who sees a Jung approach immediately gives way to them.

"It's alright but really. We're going to become what? In laws? So, you should get used to me and my presence."

Youngji smiles, "I will, unni."

"Good."

The two mothers quietly sipped their tea. Himchan gave the younger a few minutes to collect herself then asked the question again.

"Why didn't you tell Jihyun that he was born into an extraordinary family?"

"Extraordinary, huh?" Youngji chuckles, "I suppose we could put the entire Sanctuary in that way."

Himchan raises her eyebrow.

"Alright. I don't know why we didn't tell Jihyun, honestly. We told Hyunjinnie about it the moment he discovered his gift."

"Then, why not Jihyun?"

Youngji sighs, "I guess we wanted to give him a chance to experience this world as a mortal first."

Himchan hums at this.

"What about you? You didn't tell Junchan about our roots, either."

Himchan laughs, "That is true. Hyunwoo has asked me that."

"Didn't that child immediately show his gift the moment he was born?"

"Aye. It was a funny story I could tell to mom. Since she wasn't there. And it was a good story to tell Seungmi."

"Pfft, poor Hyunwoo."

Youngji giggled about it for a moment then sobered and looked at Himchan.

Himchan smiled and looked at the portrait of her youngest on the side table with Jihyun.

"I guess we both had the same reason."

"Hmm, was Auntie Jae okay with it?"

"Strangely enough, yes."

"She didn't forbid you or anything?"

Himchan shook her head.

"She said that Junchan and Jihyun would need each other. That they'll be the one to awaken the other."

Youngji's eyes widened.

"So they really are soul mates, huh?"

Himchan chuckles.

"They are. Just like you and your Alpha."

Youngji chuckles, "I bet they're so confused about their arrangement."

"We're lax enough with it. Arranged marriages are looked down upon this society."

"Well, it is hard to find proper unions nowadays."

"Isn't that the reason why they used to consult the Cho child before?"

"Seokmin? Yeah. But before Seokmin, there was Kyuhyun. And Sungmi."

Himchan laughed, "Ah, those two are indeed matched well. They even have a grandchild that combined their gifts."

Youngji laughed at that.

* * *

"Ah choo!"

"Bless you."

Seokmin grinned at Jisoo, "Thanks, babe."

Scoffing, Jisoo proceeded to flick fries at his husband.

"Get your sunshine smile away from me."

Seokmin, offended, retaliated with "you married me because I shone like the goddamn sun. Don't deny it."

Jisoo laughed.

"And you married Jisoo because, and I quote "Seungkwan ah, he's the prettiest and most beautiful person I've ever seen. I gotta have him before someone snatches him from me.""

"Seungkwan ah, I told you not to ever tell anyone that."

Seungkwan shrugged, "It is what it is, hyung."

Seokmin rolled his eyes at his twin brother. Jisoo laughed and kissed his husband's cheek.

Seungkwan scowled, "No PDA in front of my salad, thanks."

The scowl of the younger Cho twin disappeared when his boyfriend pulled him suddenly and pinched his cheek.

"Come on, babe. Let loose."

"Hah! Let loose, he says."

Seungkwan faced his boyfriend and poked him in his chest, "And who was it that had to cancel our lunch date because "Babe, I'm so sorry. We have new runners and I have to train them ASAP"?"

Surrendering to his boyfriend's whims, Vernon held his hands up in surrender, "I took you out after that, didn't I?"

Seungkwan side eyed Vernon and scoffed, "You never miss a lunch date, Chwe Vernon."

Vernon chuckled and hugged his adorably ferocious boyfriend.

"Oi, oi. Why am I fifth wheeling here? Man, you lot invited me here and I'm the only one without a date."

At this, Seokmin raised his eyebrow. Jisoo sipped his strawberry frappe while Seungkwan dipped his fry in ketchup. Vernon was busily eating his ice cream.

"Ya!"

The two couples shared a look then turned their gazes to the fuming Lee Soonyoung.

"You know, he really looks like a hamster like this," Seokmin casually quipped while Jisoo took a photo of the fuming "hamster" and sent it to a certain black haired producer.

"His red hair adds more cuteness to his face."

Vernon nods which only lead to Soonyoung being more irritated.

"Just because Jihoonie is busy with helping Uncle Yoongi at his studio, y'all decided to bully me."

"You're too cute and easily bullied, that's why."

Soonyoung, hearing the familiar voice, quickly stood up and tackled the pint sized producer of his.

"Jihoonie~ My baby~"

Said baby was sprawled underneath Soonyoung who was nuzzling and cooing at him.

"So that's what happens when Soonyoung's been Jihoon deprived," Seungkwan casually said.

Hearing what seems like a wondering tone in Seungkwan’s voice, Jihoon manages to let Soonyoung nuzzle his neck while glaring at Seungkwan who looked like he was in the middle of plotting something.

“Whatever’s in your head, Cho Seungkwan, you better not go through with that.”

Seungkwan, blinking innocently, “What ever do you mean, hyung?”

“Cho Seungkwan!”

“Just a thought.”

Jihoon narrowed his eyes and Seungkwan, knowing when a battle should be given up, shrugged.

After making sure that Seungkwan wasn’t looking like he’s plotting something evil, Jihoon went back to being an immobile boyfriend. Letting Soonyoung nuzzle and coo at him (‘course everyone knows Jihoon’s just really weak for Soonyoung missing him).

Little did Jihoon know that Seungkwan had sent his twin brother a message.

_'What would happen to a Soonyoung-deprived Jihoon?'_

And that the kindest and angelic hyung Jihoon knows would be in on it (Vernon is just too pure to be soiled, according to Seungkwan).

The Cho twins shared twin conspirators’ grins.

* * *

“Uhm, hello?”

Felix often wondered how many times it would take for him to not be intimidated by Chan's mom.

Speaking of said mom, Himchan emerged from one of the arches in the living room, bearing tea and cookies.

Seeing Felix, Himchan brightly smiled and hastily put down the tea tray she had.

“Oh, Jihyunnie! You're here.”

Felix bowed deeply towards Himchan who immediately went towards him.

“Oh, no, no. None of that, Jihyun ah.”

After being herded to the sofa, Felix took the offered tea cup and one of the cookies he's pretty sure Himchan had baked.

“How are you, Jihyunnie?”

Making sure that he didn't choke in either the tea or the cookie, he carefully put the teacup down with a soft clink and placed the half eaten cookie atop it. Himchan smiled at this.

Felix cleared his throat, “I've been well, auntie. What about you?”

“Same old, same old. The charity functions are always filled with pompous asses but at least they give good money for a good cause.”

Himchan smiled at the clearly shocked expression of the younger.

“It's alright. It's what everyone thinks. There's only a handful of decent people in charity functions especially ones hosted by Yongguk and I.”

“I-I see.”

“Jihyun ah, you really shouldn't be nervous around me. I'm the one who suggested the arrangement between you and Chan, anyways.”

“Y-you were?”

Himchan nodded, seeing that Youngji left that one particular detail out.

“I see that your mother forgot to tell you that.”

Felix nodded, “She did.”

Himchan laughed, “So really. You shouldn't be this scared of me, Jihyunnie.”

Felix shocked at this, immediately reacted.

“No, no. Auntie, I'm not scared! I just…” At this, Felix blushed and softly said, “I'm just nervous that you'd think I'm not a good match for Chan.”

Himchan softly smiled.

“You are,” patting Felix's head, Himchan kneeled in front of the young executive, “Actually, I didn't expect the two of you to meet before we could introduce the two of you formally but that only shows that you really are matched rather well.”

Himchan smiled brightly when Felix looked up at her.

“Oh. Uhm…”

Himchan chuckled and stood up.

“Really, you shouldn't be this nervous around me. Your mom has managed to regale me with all of your achievements.”

Felix sharply looked up, “By achievements, you mean…?”

Himchan put a finger on her lips, “it's a secret.”

“Ah! Mom! Exposing me to my future mother-in-law is just underhanded.”

Hearing the whine that it was, Himchan laughed.

“Come now, in exchange, I'll tell you Chan's achievements.”

Felix, motivated by the future blackmail, perked up and nodded.

“Well, then. Call me Himchan eomma from now on then. Deal?”

“E-eh? Himchan e-eomma?”

Himchan nodded sagely, “Yep. In exchange for all the dirt I have of Chan's shenanigans.”

Felix, hesitating at this, slowly nodded.

“O-okay, then. Himchan eomma.”

Himchan brightened and sat beside Felix. Felix returned Himchan's smile and began to listen attentively to his soon to be mother-in-law.

“Good! So, let me start by this one incident Junhong and Chan had gotten up to while we were in Japan…”

* * *

Chan shivered while in the studio. Changbin looked at him.

“You good, hyung?”

“Dunno, man. I feel like someone's talking bad about me.”

Changbin huffed. Then, went back to working on the lyrics of a song the two of them were writing together.

“Whatever you say, hyung. Maybe you're just paranoid.”

Chan chuckled, “Probably.”

Shaking off the weird feeling, Chan went back to focusing on the song.

Changbin stared at his hyung's back. “Paranoid” might be stretching it a bit considering his hyung belonged to the Jung family.

_"Oh well. Hyung will figure it out. Sooner or later.'_

* * *

“As you can see, Im Industries' sales have risen to a staggering 3.77% since last year. I know it seems like a small number considering but this is a very significant change and our stocks are being valued higher. Good work, everyone.”

Im Jaebum, CEO and founder of Im Industries, bowed to the applause of the board of directors' holographic images as he concluded the video conference. From his left side, he could see his wife and vice president proudly clapping and smiling at him.

“As of right now, we've been in contact with some major investors in the U.S. and Yi-en has kindly updated us that all is going well on that front,” Jaebum continued, seeing his youngest son taking notes near the back while Yugyeom, his 3rd son and Seoul Branch's Director, subtly hid a yawn.

Yi-en's voice filtered through, “ _Actually, Jisoo has closed the deals with two of the investors we were planning to have when we opened our U.S. Branch. Unfortunately, he couldn't attend today's meeting since he has to meet with a couple more investors who are on a time crunch. He passes his sincere apologies._ ”

“It's good that Jisoo has lived up to our expectations,” Kim, one of the supervisors for their R&D department, quipped. Jaebum nearly scoffed. He hated having to have a board of directors not consisting entirely of people he could trust to do their work and look after the company's interest. Nearly half of the board was made of outsiders, outsiders in the sense that they weren't part nor member of any family who built HEVN from the ground up. Jaebum gritted his teeth whenever he had to interact with them. He couldn't wait for Felix to actually find the discrepancies he had found a couple years back after he had promoted all of the board directors.

Jaebum glanced to his left again and saw Youngji looking at him with a knowing glance. He internally sighed and gave a subtle nod. His wife and mate could tell how much it pisses him off sometimes when the outsider half of the board decided to gloat. The board was merely there to let the actual executives a.k.a Jaebum, Youngji, Yi-en, Jisoo, Youngjae, Yugyeom and Felix have a sounding board for ideas.

The other half of the board consisted of HEVN's top executives who had already decided that leading was too much of a hassle and had formed the board of directors for HEVN. Jung Daehyun was one of them, and Jaebum was pretty sure he was trying not to punch the arrogant Supervisor Kim. Beside Daehyun, who looked like he'd rather be somewhere else than here was Choi Minhyun, one of the youngest in the board but who was equal to Felix's brilliance. Minhyun was the youngest of Aron's brood and he was just as sharp as his father and his sister, Minki.

Most of the HEVN directors were unable to attend since they had pressing matters to attend. Kangta knows Jaebum would rather have postponed this meeting but one look from Youngji had him stopping that train of thought.

_“Hah. Whipped.”_

Jaebum narrowed his eyes and looked towards the end of the conference table, seeing the smirking face of Jung Karyst. He subtly rolled his eyes and Karyst just grinned.

_“Sometimes, I forget that you're nosy, noona.”_

He sees Karyst shrug lightly and winked at him. Every time he sees Karyst, he always stumbles due to the uncanny way she looked so much like Kim Jaerin, Cassiopeia's CEO.

_“I try not to. But it was such a juicy chance.”_

After that quip, Jaebum feels Karyst's presence withdraw from his mind and sees her flipping her ponytail back while taking notes, ignoring everyone but listening to their thoughts.

_'Well, as long as she doesn't destroy anyone's mind, it's fine.'_

After another round of seemingly useless chatter that only Youngji could nitpick, the video conference ended.

Once the holos disappeared aside from Yi-en's and Jia-er's, Jaebum loudly sighed.

“God, I hate these.”

“I honestly agree with you, Jihyun ah.”

“Too bad Jisoo hyung wasn't here.”

“He'd be too good to gossip with you, Yugyeom ah.”

“Fair enough.”

Hearing three of his sons complaining and sharing the pains of enduring the mind numbing meetings they always tend to have with the board made Jaebum chuckle lightly.

Youngji nudged him, “Be a better example of how an executive should act, Jaebum.”

Jaebum shrugged.

“This **is** how executives act, Youngji ah,” was Karyst’s quip.

Daehyun and Minhyun laughed at that and agreed.

“Ugh, children.”

Karyst’s giggles made Youngji’s dramatic exit all the more funnier.

“Remember to at least do your reports and jobs. I'll see you, Im Jaebum and our brood at home. Bye.”

Karyst and Minhyun burst out laughing after the door clicked closed. Daehyun just sighed as he gathered his papers while chatting idly with Jia-er and Yi-en.

“You're horrible, noona,” Jaebum says as he gathers his papers and neatly stacks them in one pile while his sons cleaned up the conference.

Karyst just smirks and stands up, gathering her papers and notes.

“I'll see you lot during HEVN's weekly family dinner. Until then.”

Karyst bows and leaves one last smile for everyone left in the room then exits.

“Well, at least this time Daehyun hyung didn't have to burst a vein in anger,” Jia-er remarks. Minhyun and Jaebum chuckled at that while Daehyun shrugs, “I can't believe I managed to calm myself down before I could punch him. Youngjae would have scolded me. Again.”

Jaebum nodded. Youngjae, despite leading one of the most feared yakuza group in Japan, was more of a pacifist than Youngji was.

Minhyun yawns and Daehyun pats the younger, telling him he did well. Minhyun just grimaces and replies with a “I don't know how Minki noona does this repetitive shit every time.”

Yugyeom laughs along with Youngjae.

“ _Well, that tired the heck outta me so I'm going to go take a nap._ ”

Jaebum looks at Jia-er's holo, “Isn't it a bit late for a nap?”

Jia-er's holo reflects his offended expression, “ _As Hyori noona says, it's never too late to take a nap._ ”

Yugyeom and Felix nod while Minhyun grunts in agreement.

Jaebum just shakes his head, sharing a “kids will be kids” look with Daehyun.

Jaebum then turns to Jia-er and Yi-en's holos and says goodbye.

“We'll see the two of you for the monthly gathering.”

Yi-en smiles and nods, waving goodbye. Their holo images fade then Daehyun and Minhyun bid the four goodbye, as well. Daehyun saying he has to write a report for the heads of HEVN and will pass a copy to Jaebum and Youngji as soon as he's done.

Minhyun sleepily waves them goodbye while Daehyun herds the younger to the door.

“See you at the weekly family dinner!”

The four Im men waved them goodbye then cleaned up the conference room and left.

They have a family dinner to get ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?  
> Confused? Me, too. (No, not really. Sort of.)  
> Y'all can holler at me at the comment section or at my Twitter @nochuglitters

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear gods above.  
> If you have questions, feel free to comment here or DM me @nochuglitters at Twitter.


End file.
